Adventurer not found
by Keokey Wolf
Summary: A band of friends must now find and save their kidnapped friend, Evergreen, while also preventing all the other princes and princesses from being taken too. What kind of new species is doing this? And why... This will have spotty moments of Finn and original adventure time characters. Otherwise these are all characters and kingdoms my friends and I have created. Gets violent, a lot


_**Evergreen.**_

Our day had been normal. My parents had handled all of the daily business, I had my three hour teachings about Kinghood in the morning, and I spent the rest of the day with my best friend, Aralei. We went out with our other friends, Ariana, Elliot, Lakila, Allura, and Joseph, and we all went to have a picnic near our favorite lake. Each of us brought something different and we each brought a towel. We hung out at the lake till night fall, and all we did was swim around, playing tricks on one another. The only one who didn't join us was Igny, Lakila's pet fire wolf. By nightfall we all had gotten prunes and we were all tired, so we each headed home.  
We all went by Allura's kingdom, since hers was the closest at the time. Saying our goodbyes at the gate. We repeated this ritual until it was just Aralei Elliot, and me. We joked all the way to her home, where I stayed a little distance away so Aralei and Elliot could say their goodbyes. When she was inside he home I walked to Elliot's kingdom with him, conversing on his newest videogames and other such things in his kingdom. I said goodbye at the gate and headed home myself.  
I never felt anyone watching me, and I wish I had.

-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-

Time: 9:45 pm.

There's a loud scream from someone in the town. The roar of something large rolling in and the shouts of our golem guards trying to get things under control. I got up, trying to peeking out the window to see what could possibly be going on; I had barely stepped on the floor when my door is busted inwards and a stream of large unidentified creatures stormed my room. The nearest ones grabbed my arms and tried to drag me out to the hall, they didn't expect for me to fight back. I shoulder threw the one on my right into two other of his partners, the left one I swung around taking out four more in a domino effect. I quickly grabbed the knife from under my pillow and whipped around in time to cut another's throat open. His gooey purple blood splattered across my floor and walls, three more of his comrades met the same fate as I fought my way into the hall. Once I was free I headed for the window at the end of the hall, the only clear shot I had. So I took it, jumping through and slamming my feet into the face of it; the window broke on contact and I was falling through the air to the rooftop below. I hit the roof running, moments later several of the attackers followed me, others tried to cut me off by crawling up the walls ahead. But I passed them just as the reached the roof edge, they hissed and joined the following crowd.  
My people are scattered throughout the streets, many of my guards lay dead among one another. After a while I couldn't look at the scene below anymore and decided to look up, I looked up too late. I ran right into the outstretched arm of an attacker as they clotheslined me to the roof, and held me down by my throat. I flipped the knife over in my hand and I stuck it right in his forehead, the blade snapped from the hilt from the force I had used. When his body went limp I jumped up immediately. I was now weaponless, and the attackers distraction had bought his friends enough time to surround me. I balled my fists, I was not about to go down without fighting, this was for my people and my guards, for everyone laying in the streets.  
I took that momentum and pushed forward, the ones I hit at first went down in one shot, sliding off the roof to the hard ground below. But as the running I had done and the little sleep I'd had caught up with my body, I could feel the adrenalin fading, and it got harder to put them down. Until they finally got me pinned to the roof, I struggled heavily trying with everything I had to get free. Their rough hands keeping my wrists together behind my back and my ankles together so I couldn't kick or gain any footage.  
The largest one of the attackers came forward, his cobra hood is heavily decorated with jewels and a crown rests upon his head. He wears a thick gold cape that is dressed with white fluff around the edges, the hood of his cape rests loosely on his head. A smile crept across his face as he looked down at me while I squirmed and tried to fight back. He nodded his head.  
"Yes he will do just fine." His voice is extremely calm, with a lot of humor to it as he clicked his tongue as if wondering about how to deal with something pesky. He laughed a little through his last sentence. **"Alright, burn the king and queen, I'd like to go home with my prize now."**  
**My blood froze and his sentence made me stop struggling. They took my moment of surprise and tied my hands and ankles together with a thick rope. Once I am tightly bound the haul me up and drag me to the castle. I tried everything to slow them down, my parents were in trouble...and I could do nothing...I tripped one of my supporters and he toppled sideways, pulling me and the partner down with him. The partner moved me in front of him, I hit the ground before he did, and his weight knocked every last bit of air out of me, and I heard the faint cracking and popping of my bones. He smiled as I went limp and hauled me up, carrying me easily now with both hands. His comrades laughed behind him.**  
**We re-entered the castle, were hundreds more of these freaks were ransacking the castle, tearing it apart. But the leader had no interest as he led us up the stairs, straight to my parents room. Upon entering my keeper slammed me hard on the ground in the doorway, a shooting pain went up my leg but I refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing I'm in pain, so I held in my shout. My keeper held me up by my neck, forcing me to remain in an up right kneeling position. My parents rested on their bed, their arms and legs tied to the bed posts; my mom is tied to the left side of the bed, my dad to the right. My dad struggled, throwing every ounce of himself into getting free. But in the end, the look in his eyes that he gave me said everything he knew, they weren't getting free. **  
**"Alright you two. Now that I have the prize I came for I will be leaving you both with a great piece of mind. You both won't have to worry about your son, because you won't make it to morning to be able to see him again." **The leader chuckled to himself, as if what he said was funny. **"Now then." **He snapped his weird elongated fingers.** "Torch."**  
**One of his people came up holding a torch, the fire dances and is the color of a sapphire. He lit the end of the bed on fire and threw the torch to the head of the bed, were it lit the space between my parents on fire...and caught my mom's hair within the blaze. She screamed as the fire spread across her face and spread quickly down her body. My dad yelled and fought more, tears welling in his eyes as he watched my mom burn. The fire slowly creeping across the bed to him.**  
**"Evergreen!" **My mom screamed, her eyes were the only white thing left on her charred face. **"E-"** She never got to finish the beginning of the sentence before she screamed out one last time as her brain became engulfed in flame, her body falling limp moments later.  
"No! Eve!" My dad was wild with rage now, the bed post began to splinter but the leader snapped his fingers again, one of his people came up, bringing an axe down on my father's shoulders. The muscles tore and he went limp, his arms stopped moving but his body kept twisting around. **"Eve!" **The fire spread up his legs.  
I couldn't take it any longer, I forced myself up and back into my keeper who stumbled back into the ones behind him as I forced my legs apart to tare the rope around my ankles and went towards the bed. Maybe if I was in the middle of it they would spare them, just maybe if I'm so important they won't let the fire continue up my father's body. I barely made it halfway across the room when the leader slammed a metal bat into my stomach, forcing my breath out of me and slamming me back down away from the bed. I slid a bit and lay on my side as I try to regain my air, my vision going blurry.  
The leader came up to me, grabbing a handful of my hair at the back of my head and jerking my head up so I could look at his face. His smile is still there. **"Now listen here little boy. You will not try that again, a sacrifice is not necessary."** He nodded to one of his people who came up beside my dad. **"If you don't want him to suffer like your mother, then we can make it quick."**  
**No sooner had he finished his sentence did the man by my dad stab a long knife through my father's forehead. That sickening crunch made my stomach knot up even worse from the blow and I curled slightly, and the tears started to come down my cheeks. The leader was satisfied with my reaction as he released my head and allowed two of his men to pick me up and carry me downstairs. They threw me haphazardly onto the back of a weird truck-like vehicle, the leader and four men joined me as three sat in the front. The driver started the truck and drove off, away from Oooo to the forbidden lands at far reaches that mark the backlands of Oooo and Aaaaa.**  
**The leader sat me up straight and kept my head back so my neck sat exposed. "You're going to love your new home boy. We made plenty of...preparations for your arrival. Oh and if you try to escape..." **He set his long claw against my throat. **"We will return and bring back those "friends" you were with. We will kill each one in front of you, each one's death worse then the last. And we will then make life harder then what it was before you tried to escape. Do we have an understanding?" **I didn't answer him, I'm trying too hard to think of a way out of this puzzle, but he didn't accept delay.** "Very good."** He dropped my head, and the man closest to me slammed his foot into the back of my head, hard.  
The whole world went black.


End file.
